


Thank the Pumpkin

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, Clexa Halloween Week, Clextober, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: This is the pumpkin challenge for Clexa Halloween Week... High school Lexa has a crush on Clarke and the pumpkin carving helps her realize she's not alone in the feeling...





	Thank the Pumpkin

Anya Woods leaned against the door frame watching her younger sister, Lexa, shift from side to side in front of her mirror. She fought the smirk forming on her lips as she crossed her arms against her chest. The younger Woods tugged on the bottom of her shirt then ran her hand through her long brown locks. 

“Where are you going?” Anya questioned, pressing her lips to suppress the laugh threatening to escape when Lexa jumped. She furrowed her brow with a smirk. “Why so jumpy?” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her as she returned her attention to the mirror. “Wasn’t really expecting you to be standing at the door like a creeper.” She snapped back as she turned to the side to check the back of her jeans. 

Anya released a quick chuckle. “You never answered my question.” 

“What question?” Lexa responded, leaning closer to the mirror. 

“Where are you going?” 

Lexa stepped away from the mirror and turned to her sister. “Some pumpkin carving thing at school.” She shrugged. “Lincoln didn’t want to go alone so I told him I would go with him.” She flashed her sister a curious look. “Why are you asking?” 

Anya rolled her eyes then exhaled. “It’s not often my… how should I put this?” She tapped her chin in faux thought. “Over confident sister fiddles with her appearance in a full-length mirror.” She gave a nonchalant wave of her hand. “Makes me wonder who’s going to be at this pumpkin carving thing.” 

Lexa sighed at the teasing in her sisters’ tone. She walked over to her bed and picked up her leather jacket. “It’s just some school thing, Anya.” 

“Uh huh….” 

Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, An.” 

“Hey, Hey.” 

Anya glanced to her left at the greeting. Their cousin, Lincoln, stood beside her with a smile on his lips. “Hey, Linc.” 

Lexa turned as she put on her jacket. “When did you get here?” 

“Like, five minutes ago.” He thrusted his thumb over his shoulder. “Aunt Becca let me in.” He drummed his fingers on the doorframe. “You ready?” 

“Just about.” Lexa responded, putting on her jacket. 

“Hey, Linc?” Anya questioned, looking at Lexa from her peripheral vision. 

Lincoln turned her attention to her. “Yeah, Cuz?” 

The smirk tilted at the corner of her lips. She could feel Lexa glaring at her. “Who’s going to be at this school thing tonight?” 

“Anya, I told you…” Lexa was cut off by Anya raising her hand. 

Lincoln looked curiously between the two before starting to rattle off the names of his classmates who would be attending. “I know Murphy, Monty, and Harper said they would be there.” He paused in thought then continued. “Um, Octavia… Raven…” 

“Lincoln…” Lexa attempted to interrupt. 

“And Clarke, of course.” 

“Oh, of course.” Anya added, giving her sister a smug look. 

Lexa closed her eyes muttering a curse. Her cousin just didn’t know when to shut up. Her eyes opened again just in time to see Anya push herself away from the doorframe and walk toward her. Anya stopped directly in front of Lexa and crossed her arms against her chest. 

“Clarke Griffin will be in attendance, huh?” 

“Anya.” Lexa warned, her green eyes narrowed. 

Anya shook her head. “That explains so, so much.” She cocked her eyebrow then leaned closer to Lexa to whisper in her ear. “You need to stop acting like a giant puss and ask the girl out already.” She leaned back, huffing a small laugh at Lexa’s unamused expression. “You all have fun tonight.” She turned on her heels and exited the bedroom. 

Lincoln waved to Anya as she walked passed him. With a smile, he turned to Lexa who was staring at him through narrowed eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion as his smile slowly faded. “What?” 

Lexa adjusted her jacket then picked up her keys. “Thanks a lot, Linc.” She muttered as she stomped passed him. 

The confusion remained on his face as he held his hands out. “What did I do?” He questioned, watching her descend the steps. 

“Just come on.” Lexa ordered as Lincoln sighed and followed her down the stairs… 

************************* 

The party had already started by the time the cousins had arrived. The music was bouncing off the gym walls. Punch, cakes and other assorted desserts were expertly placed on tables in different corners of the room. Round tables were covered in different shaped pumpkins that duos and groups of students were picking up to work on designs together. Lexa scanned the room looking for one group in particular. Lincoln walked beside her, giving high fives to random people he passed as they greeted him. She walked with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket as she walked with purpose. 

“Hi, Lexa.” A group of girls cooed from the corner table. 

Lexa glanced in their direction offering a quick smile before continuing on her way. One girl made a point to call out how good Lexa looked. The brunette glanced back and winked causing the young woman to giggle ridiculously. Lincoln watched the exchange then shook his head with a deep chuckle. 

“You really have to teach me your ways.” Lincoln teased, earning an elbow nudge to the ribs. He caught sight of a group by the far corner laughing over one of the pumpkins. He reached out and grabbed his cousin’s arm, stopping her mid step. “I found them.” 

Lexa turned her attention to where he was looking. She looked to the left of the group and felt her heart rise into her throat. Clarke Griffin stood beside Octavia, laughing at Raven as she attempted to carve eyebrows into their pumpkin. She pushed her friends’ hand, earning what seemed to be a cursed filled scolding when the carver moved upward. Lexa was frozen in place as she watched the blonde lean into her friend as the laughter took over her features. 

Octavia was the first to see them. Her laughter slowed as she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and nudged Clarke. She motioned her head in Lexa’s direction, whispering something to Clarke in the process. Lexa suddenly forgot how to breath when Clarke locked eyes with her then smiled. The brunette felt her jaw slack a bit as she struggled to mouth her greeting. Clarke motioned her head for them to join the group, but Lexa’s feet refused to move. 

“Lex.” Lincoln called out, cutting into her haze. 

“Huh?” Lexa replied, quickly turning to look at him. 

He regarded her for a moment before laughing. “Man, it’s crazy how you can go from bad ass to this with one smile from her.” He made a face. “Maybe I don’t need you to teach me your ways.” 

Lexa glared at him as she started walking toward their friends. She tugged roughly on his shirt, silently requesting her follow her. The sound of Lincoln snickering behind her caused her to take in a deep breath to calm herself down. It was moments like this, and the one earlier in her bedroom, that made her regret confiding in her sister and her cousin. Ever since she admitted there was one girl in the entire school that made her feel like she could trip over her tongue, tormenting her had become their favorite past time. 

The closer she got to Clarke, the more hands fidgeted together. She shoved them back in the pockets of her jacket hoping to regain some sense of control over her movements. Her eyes remained focused on her destination. She swallowed hard when Clarke smiled shyly at her once again. Octavia continuously whispering in her ear did not go unnoticed. Neither did Clarke mouthing the words ‘shut up’ as she lightly shoved her way out of Octavia’s grasp. 

“Hey, Linc.” Octavia greeted when they finally joined them. She hooked her arm through Clarke’s and rocked her from side to side. “Hi, Lexa.” She practically sung Lexa’s name and the blonde shot her a sideways glance. Octavia winked at her, squeezing her arm lovingly. 

Lexa smiled at Octavia then stood in the empty spot next to Clarke. When Clarke glanced at her with a small smile, Lexa inhaled to calm the continuous fluttering in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but only released a small croak causing her to quickly close her mouth. Clarke seemed to be amused by the noise because her smile grew a bit more. 

After clearing her throat, she was finally able to speak. “Hello, Clarke.” 

The blonde’s cheeks flushed just a bit when Lexa greeted her. “Hi, Lexa.” She returned, the rasp in her voice was like music to Lexa’s ears. She loved the way Clarke said her name. 

“How’s the pumpkin carving going?” Lincoln asked, placing his hand on the table. He made a face when the guts from the pumpkin stuck to his hand. 

“Clarke screwed up my pumpkin’s eyebrow.” Raven pouted, placing her hands on her hips. 

Octavia mocked her pout as she placed her arm around Raven’s shoulders. “Aw, babe.” She comforted, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Rae.” Clarke apologized, reaching across to pat her friend’s arm. “How about we use this new pumpkin and start all over.” She grabbed the second pumpkin and placed it in front of Raven. 

Raven made a face. “It’s not the right shape.” She scrunched her nose in thought. “We need one that’s rounder.” 

“I have an idea.” Octavia said, tugging Raven away from the table. “Why don’t we…” She pointed at herself, Raven, and Lincoln. “Go pick out a new pumpkin and, you two…” She pointed at Clarke and Lexa. “Create something with this one.” 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Subtle.” She mumbled as Octavia flashed a mischievous grin. 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Lincoln agreed causing Lexa’s attention to spin in his direction. He ignored the look Lexa was giving him and took a step back from the table. “Let’s go find the perfect one.” 

Octavia nodded. She rested her free hand on Clarke’s arm. “This might take awhile so you two…” She waved her finger between them. “Create something beautiful.” She tossed Clarke a wink and tugged Raven along. “Let’s go, baby.” She motioned her head to the right. “You too, Linc.” 

Raven continued to stare at her creation as they walked away. “It was almost perfect…” She mumbled as the trio disappeared in the crowd…. 

************************************************** 

Lexa watched as Clarke carved shapes into the pumpkin. Her eyes focused on the way her carving tool slid through the pumpkin. She should probably be helping Clarke, but she was content just watching her create. She knew she should probably look away, but she couldn’t. Clarke was so pretty. And Lexa was infatuated with her. 

There was no other girl in their class that could compare to Clarke as far as Lexa was concerned. Which really threw a wrench in the plans of a lot of those girls because Lexa was popular among them. Lincoln wasn’t kidding when he said she needed to teach him her ways but, the thing is, Lexa had no ways to teach. She didn’t intentionally try to get girls to find her attractive. In fact, she would rather they didn’t. It made her seem like she was unreachable because she continued to turn down their requests for dates. 

It wasn’t that she was unreachable, she just didn’t want to date anyone that wasn’t Clarke Griffin. 

“Do you plan on helping me with this or are you just going to watch me do all the work?” 

The sound of Clarke’s voice brought her from her daze. She shook her head slightly to clear the cobwebs and focused on Clarke. The blonde wasn’t even looking at her. Her attention was fixated on the pumpkin but there was small smirk on her lips. She cut through the front of the pumpkin then stepped back to admire her work. 

“Huh?” Was all Lexa could manage to say and she wanted to kick herself for it. 

Clarke released a breathy laugh and shook her head. “You know, you’re a lot different when you’re around me.” She took a step closer to the pumpkin again, cutting a line for the mouth. 

Lexa was taken back by her words. “What do you mean?” 

Clarke glanced at her for a moment. “When I see you in the halls, you’re so confident and, kind of brooding.” She shrugged her shoulder. “But, around me, you do this…” She circled her hand in front of Lexa. 

Lexa drew her brow together. “Do what?” 

“This adorable, awkward thing.” Clarke smiled, carving another line. 

“Awkward?” Lexa blew out a breath, pretending to be offended. “I am not awkward.” 

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Okay…” She caught Lexa’s offended squint from the corner of her eye and laughed. “Don’t stress it. It’s cute.” She stopped carving and turned to Lexa. “Here you should do something.” She held the tool out to her. 

Lexa raised her hand and shook her head. “No, no. You’re the artist.” She placed her hands in her pockets again. “I just know how to kick a ball.” 

Clarke half rolled her eyes. “You underestimate yourself.” She reached out and took hold of Lexa’s arm, pulling her in front of her. “Here. I’ll guide you.” 

When Clarke pressed her front against Lexa’s back, she felt her heart thump hard in her chest. She was pretty sure it would end up inside the pumpkin in front of them. Clarke wrapped her hand softly around her wrist and guided her hand, making shapes on the pumpkin. 

“So, why are you so awkward around me?” 

“I am not awkward.” Lexa defended, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s fingers on her skin. She shrugged her shoulder. She steadied her breathing in an attempt to regain some semblance of her normal confidence. “Maybe I just get nervous around pretty girls.” 

Clarke scoffed and made a face. “I doubt that, Lexa. You’re always around pretty girls.” 

“Not as pretty as you.” She glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the way Clarke’s cheeks tinted pink at her comment. 

“There she is.” Clarke teased with a small chuckle as she shook her head. “Confident Lexa.” 

“Don’t like her as much as awkward Lexa?” She asked, raising an eyebrow in question. 

Blue eyes locked on the green staring back at her. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip before she spoke. “Oh, no, I like her too.” She paused, and Lexa could feel her inhale deeply against her back. “A lot.” 

A shiver ran down Lexa’s spine when Clarke brushed her fingers against her wrist. “Uh, good-good to know.” Lexa stammered, feeling a small wave of disappointment wash over her when Clarke released her grasp. 

“I think the pumpkins done.” Clarke said, taking a small step back. 

Lexa had been so lost in the feel of Clarke and everything else, she had no clue what they even did to the pumpkin until she really looked at it. A smile slowly spread across her lips as she stared at the creation. The word ‘dinner?’ was scrawled into the pumpkin. 

Lexa turned to fully face the blonde. “You know, I was just about to ask you the same question.” 

“Sure, you were.” Clarke teased. 

Lexa faked offended, placing her hand over her heart. “You doubt me?” 

“You’ve had several opportunities to ask me out and haven’t.” 

Lexa bounced her head from side to side. “Apparently, I’m a puss where you are concerned.” 

Clarke laughed wholeheartedly. “Wow…” 

She raised her hands in defense. “My sisters’ words, not mine.” 

Her laughter slowed as she pressed her teeth into the corner of her lip and took a step closer to Lexa. “So, is that a yes?” 

“Oh, it’s absolutely a yes.” She reached out and took Clarke’s hand in her own. “How about now? I think I’m pretty done with the whole pumpkin carving thing.” 

Clarke smiled. “Me too.” She agreed, intertwining their fingers together. "The pumpkin accomplished my mission." 

"Well, my thanks to the pumpkin." Lexa chuckled as she pulled Clarke forward and lead them toward the door. 

They started to make their way through the crowd, hand in hand, until Clarke stopped. Lexa looked back at her confused as Clarke tugged her closer. “Just so you know…” Clarke leaned in a pressed surprise, chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. She pulled back slowly and watched Lexa’s green eyes flutter back open. When their eyes met, Clarke’s smile was full blown. “I don’t think you’re a puss.” 

Lexa chuckled. “That’s all that matters to me.” She stated as Clarke gave her another small kiss and pulled her through the crowd out and out the door...


End file.
